mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рэйнбоушайн/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Сбор урожая Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Последний день зимы Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash -Stop!- S1E11.png Rainbow Dash -Ugh! Make up your minds!- S1E11.png Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Осенний забег Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Рождённая для успеха Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Звуковая радуга Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow_Dash_-Best_day_ever!-_S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Шоу талантов Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png История знаков отличия Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png День рождения Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Самый лучший вечер Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Второй сезон Настоящие сёстры Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Секрет моего роста Spike joyous S2E10.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Ураган Флаттершай The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png |index}} en:Rainbowshine/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей